Broken Dreams
by Miss Learmont
Summary: Dumbledore peered at Hermione. “I’m sorry,” he said, “but there is nothing much you can do for him. Draco’s fate has been written for him – ” “You’re wrong!” Hermione said angrily. “I believe he has the capacity to change – all he
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Broken Dreams

**Author:** Chandramukhi

**Rated:** PG-13

**Summary:** Dumbledore peered at Hermione. "I'm sorry," he said, "but there is nothing much you can do for him. Draco's fate has been written for him – " "You're wrong!" Hermione said angrily. "I believe he has the capacity to change – all he has to do is look…"

**Chapter 1:**

_How does it happen that despite how well you know a person, you don't know nearly half as much as you'd like? That despite how much you've been through with someone, all it takes is a few ill-chosen words to completely destroy a relationship? I wonder if this has anything to do with just being ignorant…or do people deliberately shatter bonds? I suppose this all depends on the fragility of the situation at hand._

_What would happen if we could tell from beforehand that the storm was coming? That, a minute, an hour, maybe even a day before the storm unleashed, we would know. What would happen then? What if someone could tell what would happen just before it happened? What then?_

_Even then, could relationships be saved?_

*~*~*

Hermione watched the fields whirring by; the fields, the trees, the grass, all mixing into a blur of green, obscured by the speed of the train hurtling toward its destination. The sun was out, the sky was blue…Hermione inhaled the sweetness of the clean country air as a cool breeze played with her sleek brown hair and black robes.

So nice…Hermione thought to herself. 

The bright sunlight glimmered off the silver badge pinned to her robes, illuminating the black, spidery lettering for the world to see. _Head Girl_.

Hermione closed her eyes in remembrance of that special moment, that summer, at her house.

It had been different. Just that morning, Hermione had known that special things would happen that day. And they had! For not a moment too soon did that tawny owl flutter in through the window and drop a parcel onto her bed. Hermione smiled to herself as she delicately picked off the waxy seal and opened the parchment envelope. To her surprise, a silvery badge fell out. Picking it up with trembling fingers, she had let out a tiny scream. She had finally made it – to the top! She'd become Head Girl! 

The sweet taste of victory still had not dissolved at the moment that Hermione paused, between two compartments of the train, just watching the fields go by, enjoying the lull of the scarlet engine chugging merrily as it pulled everyone to the great Hogwarts castle. Hermione closed her eyes. This was perfect. The world was bathed in a blanket of perfection. The least Hermione could do was enjoy it to the very last drop.

Suddenly, unbidden, a thought struck Hermione.

_…you wouldn't be out here if you had a friend…_

Hermione brushed it off. It wasn't as though she had no one. It was just that Harry wasn't a Prefect, and though she'd tried to keep him company, he'd preferred to be alone. And Ron – though he _was a Prefect, it got rather on her nerves after half an hour of no entertainment but him and Padma Patil snogging silently in the corner. Hermione, never one to intrude on others' happiness, simply got up and left diplomatically. After three consecutive hours of walking listlessly through random compartments, and getting to know people, and talking with old friends she'd had no time elsewhere to spend, she'd finally made to the head of the train: The Head Boy and Head Girl's compartment._

Hermione's curiosity had been aroused at who this particular boy might be. She was positive that it wasn't Harry and it wasn't Ron. Nor was it any other Gryffindor. She'd met with all five Gryffindor boys on her rounds around the train. So, Hermione reasoned, it was someone from another House: either a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

Hermione had paused outside the Heads' compartment, mesmerized by the beauty unfolding all around her, that she had completely forgotten her pondering about the Head Boy.

Suddenly, as though in painful reminder, the train lurched forward abruptly and then jerked back. It all happened in the blink of an eye; yet it was enough, as Hermione lost her footing. The ground came up to meet with her eyes and Hermione's nerves were tingling, every reflex poised for the moment of impact…

It never came.

Instead, heart pumping adrenaline to every corner of her body, she found herself (the horror of it all!) in someone's arms. Someone's hands had a firm hold on her shoulders, and she could feel his eyes staring at her head.

Her face turned red. Somehow, this wasn't really the impression she would have liked to make with the new Head Boy.

Her shoulders were killing her. Why was his grip so hard?! What was he trying to do?!

Then she remembered that she was still in his arms.

_Oh God,_ Hermione thought. _Why me?_

She slowly straightened herself up, blood rushing to her face.

"I – I'm sorry," she began. "I didn't mean to – "

Then her eyes registered on the boy in front of her. Her eyes met a pair of cold silver ones. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh no," Hermione said, horrified. "Not you."

*~*~*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah blah blah.

**A/N:** Okay, a whole load of tosh, but review anyway! I just thought of this plot, and it appealed to me…tell me what you thinks of it!

Reviews + Me = :D

~switches to slightly calmer self~

Oh, and by the way, on a slightly CALMER note, I would like to announce to all that have any possible interest in this pile of tosh, that by the time I finish updating the next chapter to ALL my stories (_Unquenchable, Arms of the Angel, Cupid's Arrows_ and _Before the Storm Breaks_), I will change my pen name, as to give adequate warning to all who read my stories. My pen name will be changing to something new, as I decided to change it; I was getting bored. :D

So, till next time!

Review please?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Broken Dreams

**Author:** Chandramukhi

**Rated:** PG-13

**Summary:** Dumbledore peered at Hermione. "I'm sorry," he said, "but there is nothing much you can do for him. Draco's fate has been written for him – " "You're wrong!" Hermione said angrily. "I believe he has the capacity to change – all he has to do is look…"

**Chapter 2:**

Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who was blushing furiously. A smirk played across his lips.

"Why hello there, Mudblood. Long time no see. I was hoping it would stay that way, but you can't get everything in life, can you?" he said smoothly.

Hermione opened her mouth at the sheer absurdity of it all. This year did not look to be turning out well.

"So tell me, what would you be doing up here? You see, they generally do not allow the hired help up at the front of the train. That's where the _real_ people sit."

Hermione forced herself to smirk back at him.

"And if you spent less money on hairspray, you'd be able to invest in a pair of glasses. Then you'd be able to see, Malfoy – " she paused and indicated the badge pinned on her robes, " – that I am no general case you've been speaking about. I'm one of the real people, and I'm here on this ride, whether you like it or not."

Saying so, she flounced inside, leaving an astonished Head Boy staring after her.

*~*~*

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! Now, before you sink your teeth into the delicious feast, I must trouble you with an old man's waffle. First of all, I must warn you, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to _all students_. Several of our older students would do well to remember that…"

He paused for a few seconds, and Hermione could have sworn his twinkling blue gaze had rested on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron caught Hermione's eye and they both tried not to smile. Harry, on the other hand, was still somewhere in his little shell of isolation, and did not notice anything, the emerald green eyes glazed in thought.

"…frogspawn and sugar quills have been added to the extensive list of items banned from Hogwarts: for full details, please consult with the list outside Mr. Filch's office," Dumbledore said, a slight smile crossing his face. "And, Mr. Filch has spoken to me for the six hundred and eighty-fifth time about the repeated use of magic in the corridors. Please remember that this is strictly prohibited. Several of our older students would do well to remember that as well…"

His gaze rested upon the trio for a split second again, as well as several other odd students, including Ginny Weasley, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and several of the Slytherins.

"…and finally, on a more serious note," Dumbledore continued, his voice growing sterner, the benign smile wiping off his face. "Several of you may have experienced this already…I mean to talk about Lord Voldemort…"

Several students in the Great Hall gasped at the sound of his name; two first-years fainted. Some began to talk to another grimly. Hermione noticed, however, that Harry had broken out of his reverie, and was listening attentively, the glaze was gone from his green eyes. 

"The first thing I would like to talk about is this unfounded fear of Voldemort's name," Dumbledore spoke clearly, ignoring the numerous flinches and gasps from the students, and ghosts. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the person itself. This is my belief. Voldemort is no different from any other wizard – it is only this fear that makes him powerful. Strip him of this fear, and Voldemort will be no higher than any other wizard."

He looked around, not noticing the stares of shock directed at him by most of the students, as well as the ghosts and quite a few teachers.

"I do not wish to say that from hereon in you all should practice lessening your fears of Voldemort," Dumbledore continued serenely. "This fear of Voldemort is perfectly reasonable. This fear cannot be hindered. What I would like to start this year is something a little different…"

He looked around at each student, locking eyes with Harry.

"This is the start of a new practice here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "From now on, all students of this school must call Voldemort by his true name. You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named nonsense will not be tolerated. I do not wish to start an army against Voldemort through this school; however limits must not be crossed."

He paused, not taking his eyes off Harry. Harry nodded. "He's right," he murmured.

Hermione's eyes widened. This was a strange rule indeed. Although she had no objection to it, as she herself had mastered her fear of the name once He had returned. 

Dumbledore waited for the whispers to subside before continuing. "Also," he continued, in a matter-of-fact voice, as though he had been discussing nothing more than the weather outside, "we will be welcoming two new teachers to Hogwarts…"

His words were cut short by an outbreak of hissing among students, and even Hermione felt mildly curious.

"Why do we need _two_ new teachers?" Ron asked her. "There's only one space open; and that's Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione smirked a little. "Maybe they're bringing back Umbridge with a supervisor."

Ron looked at her, horrified. "Don't say that, Hermione!"

Hermione controlled her mirth as she focused back to Dumbledore, who was still waiting for the students to stop talking.

"Everyone, just shut up and listen to him!" 

Hermione looked at Harry, astonished that he had interrupted the whole school's discussion. What surprised her the most was that he didn't look in the least abashed.

"He's been trying to tell you all something – and it's evident you all are wondering what it is, and at the same time you're not letting him confirm!" Harry continued angrily.

The school shut up. Hermione was dumbfounded that even the Slytherins had complied with Harry's orders. She'd been expecting some resistance…at least from Malfoy. It was most uncharacteristic of him. But Hermione had never seen Malfoy look so pale…maybe he was coming down with something. Good. Now maybe they could have a few minutes' well-deserved peace in the castle.

She switched her attention to Dumbledore, who smiled at Harry.

"Thank you Harry, but I assure you that in the future such efforts will be unnecessary," he said. "Now where was I? Oh yes, we will be welcoming two new teachers at Hogwarts. Now, I am certain this will be much of a shock to most people, especially some – " his eyes focused on Harry again, "I ask of you all to only remain calm."

Now Hermione was confused. Why had Dumbledore expected a shock of Harry but not of any other student? Maybe it was someone out of Harry's past – she couldn't think of anyone who would register such an impact on _Harry_. Unless it was the Dursleys. Hermione smirked again. It _couldn't_ be the Dursleys. She had never seen more Muggle-y Muggles in her entire life.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Hagrid, please bring Remus and Sirius in…"

Hermione's eyes widened to the point where they were at risk of falling out of her face. She turned weakly to Ron and Harry, who had similar reactions.

"Did he just say _Sirius_?" Hermione whispered.

"I think he did," Ron said, unsure of what to say.

Harry shook his head. "It can't be Sirius. It just can't be…he's d – "

He never finished, as Hagrid, who was waiting by the door, opened it. As in slow motion, two tall figures walked into the Great Hall: both looked extremely tired. One had tired grey eyes and prematurely graying brown hair; the other looked younger, but somehow, surreal, with lively dark eyes and long dark hair that hung in his face with a sleek attraction no one else could ever achieve. It was a trademark that had disappeared with a long thirteen years at Azkaban, as the sunken, vampire-like demeanor had shifted back into the days before Azkaban…the days of Lily and James, his own parents…

Sirius was back!

And he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts!

*~*~*

"It _is_ Sirius!" Hermione whispered. "But how - ?"

"I don't believe this," Harry said hoarsely. "It must be a hoax. Sirius died! I saw him die with my very own eyes!"

Ron nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, from beside them came a great clatter.

"Harry?" came the voice of Neville Longbottom.

"Yes Neville?" Harry returned.

"That's Sirius, isn't it? Your godfather?" Neville queried.

Harry sighed. "That he is – or was."

"But – how – what - ?"

"I don't understand it either, Neville," Harry said. "What kind of magic would be powerful enough to bring a dead man back to life?"

Even Hermione couldn't answer that.

Dumbledore ignored the outburst of utmost shock from most students, and greeted his fellow now-to-be colleagues.

"How was the trip here? Any problems?"

Sirius made a face. "As smooth as the Knight Bus can get without becoming suspicious."

Remus frowned. "Apart from a witch shrieking that Sirius was going to – " Sirius scowled at Remus, who hastily changed the subject, " – it was fine."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Please welcome two new teachers, Professor Lupin – "

There was a scatter of enthusiastic cheering coming from three tables.

" – who many of the senior students know quite well, I am certain," Dumbledore said, smiling. "And then, please welcome Professor Black."

There was a blank silence, as all students looked at the newcomer, horrified, or, in Harry and co.'s case, pure, unadulterated shock. The only applause came from most of the staff, to Harry's surprise: mostly Dumbledore, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Harry was not surprised to see that Snape's face was twisted in an expression of utmost loathing – he knew that expression all too well, it was the one Snape reserved for him.

Both teachers took their seats at the High Table. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now, on a lighter note, we have received word from the High Educators of Wizardry, and they have taken a look at some of our students taking the NEWTs this year. In fact, some of them were so impressed, that they have given some of our seventh-years a chance to partake in a new experience, and a chance to earn a new qualification: instead of the NEWT, they will be able to undertake in the SWAMPs."

Harry felt his mind go blank. He turned to Hermione, who was wide-eyed with excitement. "What in the name of Merlin is a SWAMP?"

Hermione gave him the classic Harry-when-are-you-going-to-read-Hogwarts-A-History look. "SWAMPs are the highest qualification offered in the wizarding world! If you've got a SWAMP in any subject, it means you've been recognized as a professional – a whiz – oh, I can't explain it, you'll have to hear it from Dumbledore."

Harry frowned. "I don't remember SWAMPs being given in the castle before."

"Oh they have, but only when a substantial number of students are eligible to partake in this experience. SWAMP examinations cost a fortune, you know."

"What's the substantial amount?"

"I think the minimum's about five," Hermione murmured, as Dumbledore continued.

"…the participants have been selected by qualified examiners who feel that these young students show enough merit to partake in this assessment," he said. "These students are exempt from NEWTs and will be taking lessons separate from the other students – I correct myself – will be taking _standardized_ subjects at SWAMP level separately. Subjects chosen in the third year will not be assessed individually…"

Hermione groaned; a SWAMP in Arithmancy or Runes would have been a wonderful acquisition.

"I wonder who got picked?" Hermione whispered.

"Probably you," Harry and Ron replied simultaneously. Hermione tried not to look too pleased with herself.

"And now, without further ado, I will announce the names of the SWAMP partakers." Dumbledore fished out a slip of parchment from his long sleeve. "There are five students partaking in the SWAMPs," he said a minute later, scanning the parchment quickly. "They are…"

He paused for effect. Hermione crossed her fingers.

"…Hermione Granger…"

There were wild cheers.

"…Ron Weasley…"

Even louder cheers. Ron looked as though someone had just Stunned him.

"…Harry Potter…"

Harry was so shocked, he didn't even notice he was being given the loudest cheer yet.

"...Neville Longbottom…"

Neville almost fell off his bench, as Ron clapped him on the back. "Good man!" he said jovially.

"..and finally…" Dumbledore looked up at the students, "Draco Malfoy."

There was a dead silence, followed by wild cheers from the Slytherin table. "How'd _he_ make it in?" Ron grumbled.

"I'd ask you the same question," Hermione replied sarcastically.

Once the cheers subsided, Dumbledore looked at the five students. "Well done, the five of you. Now, if you do not mind, I would like a word with you. Please wait for me in my office after you are done eating. No doubt several of your fellow students – " here Dumbledore broke off, grinning, " – will feel obligated to congratulate you on achieving such a remarkable success. And now, the Feast!"

The golden plates filled themselves with food, but although Hermione had been ravenous five minutes before, Sirius' appearance and the announcement of the SWAMPs had completely taken away her appetite. She just picked at her food. Harry, as usual, did not have much of an appetite. To both of their astonishment, neither did Ron. 

"I don't believe this," Ron said in a husky voice. "I _never_ expected – _never_ – not in my wildest dreams – "

"Yes, I know," Hermione said in an equally hoarse tone, "I thought I'd never see Sirius again."

"How did they reverse the spell?" Neville asked Hermione. "Avada Kedavra isn't a spell normal wizards can accomplish. _Reversing_ it is something _no_ wizard can accomplish. So how's your godfather still alive, Harry?"

"My question is," Harry mused thoughtfully, "if Bellatrix Lestrange killed him two years ago, how come he now looks like he did when my parents were alive?"

He received four blank stares.

"I mean," he said hastily, "before, he was all gaunt, and thin and – well, you know – didn't look in the best of health. But now – I mean – he looks so young – he looks like he did _before_ Azkaban…" He trailed off.

"How do you know what Sirius looked like before Azkaban?" Hermione asked slowly.

"M – my picture album," Harry stuttered. "I've got a picture of my mum's and dad's wedding in there. Sirius was best man. He's in it too."

They accepted the explanation.

"That _is_ confusing," Hermione said. "Maybe, now that he's been cleared, and he's got a job, he must be able to spend a bit more on himself. Maybe he just showered and ate a lot this summer."

"_This summer_," Harry mimicked. "Hermione, if Sirius had been _alive_ this summer, he would have written me!"

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. "Harry, Sirius just got back from God knows where, the first thing on his mind would be if the – if _it's_ okay." By the way she said _it_, they knew it meant the Order of the Phoenix.

"I'm going to join it when I grow older," Neville said, to everyone's surprise. "I want to do everything I can to help people avoid the Death Eaters. Nobody should have to grow up like – like I did. Or you, Harry."

"No one _will_ grow up like I did, Neville," Harry said. "After all, I'm the boy who lived." He smiled, like he hadn't since the end of their fifth year…

"Well what do you know? Harry's talking to us again," Ron said, clapping him on the back. "Welcome back, Harry!"

"Shut up," he said dismissively.

"Ouch," Ron said, putting a hand to his heart. "That hurt."

They all laughed appreciatively. 

*~*~*

"Er – what's the password?" Ron asked tentatively as they stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"Oh, I don't know. Ask Potter – he's been in there the most – haven't you, Potty?"

This vigorously from Malfoy.

"Shut up, you," Hermione said crossly. "Harry, what was the password last time?"

"Um…" Harry racked his brains. "I don't remember. The last time I was in there, it was in my fifth year…it's always a kind of candy…wait! It was 'Fizzing Whizzbee', but it's bound to have changed by now."

"Candy?" Hermione asked. "Okay. Let's try think of different candy…" she ignored a snort of laughter from Malfoy's end. "Can you please _shut up_?" she said through gritted teeth.

Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows at one another. It was so uncharacteristic of Hermione to give Malfoy any importance…so why was she suddenly giving him the talking-to he deserved? _Probably loosened out over the summer_, Ron thought. _Yeah, for the better_, Harry mentally agreed.

"Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Peppermint Toads, cockroach cluster, uh…sugar quill, Ice Mice…"

"…Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, liquorice wand…"

"Pear drop? Fire Imp?"

"Sherbet lemon."

The gargoyle sprang to life and hopped away, as everyone looked, astonished at Draco Malfoy.

"How did you know what a sherbet lemon is? It's a Muggle sweet," Hermione asked curiously.

Malfoy shrugged. "That was the password in the second year; I just thought I'd…the wall'll close soon, and I don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting. See you Potty, Weasel, Longbottom, _Mudblood_," he sneered and whipped through the moving staircase.

"Mudblood yourself, slug," Hermione muttered after him. Ron was shocked. What was up with Hermione?

"Come on, we don't want to be waiting about all day," Hermione said crisply, as she entered the moving staircase. Ron, sharing a bewildered look with Harry and Neville, followed her as they went up the spiralling staircase.

*~*~*

"Please sit down, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy…Miss Granger," Dumbledore said quietly, drawing up five chairs, much like the comfortable chintz armchairs Harry had seen him draw up during his trial two long years ago.

"First of all, I would like to answer any questions you may have about your upcoming…ordeal. Do any of you have any questions?"

"What does SWAMP stand for?" Ron asked loudly.

Dumbledore smiled. "It stands for Significant Wizarding Achievement in Merited Performance. You will be writing examinations and practically demonstrating skills well above the level expected of you. Any more questions?"

Draco raised his hand. "How did idiots like Potter and Weasley get in?"

Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing the flow of outrage from the four remaining students. "Mr. Malfoy," he said coolly, "that is quite unnecessary. As Head Boy, you have certain responsibilities expected of you. Please do not cross your limits. We all will be most unhappy with the results."

Draco lowered his eyes, though his face was still full of malice. 

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "There is something you wish to ask. What is it?"

Harry looked mildly surprised. "Well, Professor," he began, "I'd prefer to ask you in private – or at least when _certain people_ aren't present."

He shot Malfoy a dirty look.

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. Now, if you all are finished asking your questions, I will explain something to you all very briefly."

He looked at them seriously.

"First of all, you will not breathe a word of what happens in these classes to anyone outside. What happens in these classes are a matter of utmost secrecy. If the wrong information reaches the wrong ears, the results could be deadly. It means the life – or death – of all people in this room."

He paused for effect.

"The SWAMP classes are a façade – a cover-up – for what you will really be doing. In addition to learning advanced, beyond-seventh-year magic, you will be receiving practical training for what it takes to resist Lord Voldemort."

He paused again.

"You will be receiving instruction from Professors McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Black and myself," Dumbledore said, ignoring the groans upon hearing they would have to see Snape more often. "The area of greatest emphasis is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Coincidentally, you are all strong in this area; however, this was not part of the criteria in selecting the students who would receive special tutoring."

"I chose the students who would make the greatest targets for Death Eaters. All five of you have reason to be attacked by Death Eaters – whether it is because of your parents or your heritage, or other reasons. There is no priority among you five – believe it or not; all five of you are essential toward the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Please do not blind yourselves to the illusion that Harry is my first priority. It has been written in your fate that you five would each play an essential role in the downfall of Voldemort. Hence, the more likely it will be for people to try and kill you all, one by one. This cannot happen. In order for you to accomplish what you were destined to do, you must sort out your differences and work as one, because now you must realize what a claim is on your lives. The entire wizarding world depends on you; although they do not know this. Few wizards know of this."

He stopped, and met their eyes, one by one.

"I will be writing to your families – or guardians – tonight. Please do not feel overwhelmed by what I have just said. And do not let even a trace of this information out to _anyone_."

He relaxed, and the serious look faded. "Now off to bed with you. Except you three – Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter – " he motioned to the respective students, "there is someone who would like a word with you."

As Malfoy and Neville left, Dumbledore shut the door. "He is waiting right there."

As Harry squinted into the shadows, he could faintly make out a tall form there.

"Sirius!"

He turned around and stepped into the light, and smiled.

"Why, hello Harry."

*~*~*

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. Zip. Nada. Nil. Do I make myself clear?

**A/N: **That was a hell of a long chapter. I'm very sorry for the long update time, but my life just became SO FREAKING BUSY! Anyway, who cares about my life…I'd just like to point out a few things, in regards to a "lovely" review I received on my first chapter. 

Number 1: First of all, I never expressly wrote _Hermione, who used to have wild bushy hair, now has straight hair_. I never even wrote that she _had_ straight hair. All I wrote was that she had _sleek _hair. Honestly, there is a BIG difference between _straight_ and _sleek_. If you don't know that, get a dictionary.

Number 2: If I didn't have my reasons for having Ron snog Padma in front of Hermione, I wouldn't have written it. But if it disturbed you people so much, I promise it won't happen again. 

Number 3: True, I have never seen anyone with eyes of quicksilver, and true, Rowling said _grey_ as opposed to _silver_. HOWEVER, just because Rowling did it doesn't mean _I_ should do the exact same thing. As obvious as it should have been, I am **NOT** J.K. Rowling. If you think that, you need serious help. And just because my writing style doesn't completely match with Rowling's, it doesn't mean that my writing style is wrong or anything. If you're so opposed to my writing style not matching, you can leave. Good bye!

Number 4: Whatever suggestions you included in your review, I have already thought about thoroughly BEFORE writing this story. Although I appreciate your feedback, it's called _manners_ to not try and interfere with an author _once she's already trying to write_. When I say "read and review", I mean "_read and review_", not "_read and contradict and bitch about every single thing I write_." This is a story with many twists and turns, as you might have figured out already by reading this chapter, and if you think this is a run-of-the-mill plot, you can kiss my ass.

Sorry if I seem really bitchy at the moment, but these are things that really annoy the hell out of me, and it just lowers my morale **SO** much…I hope y'all understand, and please – I'm a nice person, really, just not when I'm annoyed…thanks…

And just on a more general note, thank you all for reading this story. This is just a taste of how wild things will get this year, so get yourselves strapped in (lol). Just wanna thank Catherine (Reines Im Herzen), my unofficial beta, for bearing with me while I ponder my ideas. Bye Catherine! Love ya so much (muah!) Oh, and by the way folks, Catherine's writing a great story about Lily and James Potter and the Marauders, and their experiences at Hogwarts. Called 'Those Good Ole Days' and it's written in a very unique style that only Catherine can write. Go and review! She's also contemplating a great idea about…sorry, can't tell – but when it comes up, I'll so tell!

Meanwhile, R&R please – and please don't R&C&B please! (R&C&B = Read & Contradict & Bitch)

Luv Ya All! Muah! Muah!


End file.
